


I'm sorry, I'll always be here.

by Mercury2000



Series: Demigods [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU in which Percy and Nico are the same age, Breaking down, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 16:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2031657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury2000/pseuds/Mercury2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bianca's death Percy attempts to comfort Nico. It doesn't go well.</p>
<p>AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm sorry, I'll always be here.

**Author's Note:**

> This was depressing to write, but luckily I have Ed Sheeran to listen to to cheer me up. All mistakes are mine, un-beta'd.

He stood there, head down, dark hair swept low to shroud his face. All around him the grass decayed, greying, fading to a dull, lifeless black. Shrubbery wilted and flowers died as if they'd been that way for weeks.

No words escaped his lips, but from the way his shoulders shook and his legs trembled feebly, it was clear he was crying. All at once his legs gave way, dropping to his knees he turned and brought them to his chest, crumbling weakly.

Across the way Percy stood there, eyes filled with sorrow and shame. Considering how she had died, and the fact that he had some luck in the past with speaking to the younger boy, he felt he should be the one to deliver the news of her death. Seeing his break like this, he wished he hadn't volunteered.

His thoughts were swept back to the event.

\---  
The Talos robot had just smashed into a set of power lines, malfunctioning and causing Bianca to seem lost. Percy was beginning to lose hope as the daunting thought of her death seemed all the more real, with the guilt of having broken his promise to keep her alive to Nico plauging his mind too.

As dusk neared and the sun set he came to a crouch at the foot of the robot he tenderly placed his hands of the sole. A panel coming loose in his hands, he yanked at it, pulling it free.

There she was, trapped inside the heel of the beheamoth in front of him, gasping in her last moments of air, caked in dried blood and rust. A smile crept on to her face, swiftly removed by a harsh cough, spewing up blood.

She reached out and took his hand in hers, her brow furrowing in obvious discomfort and pain.

"Percy," she began, her voice a low harsh croak."Please, when I'm gone-"

"You won't go anywhere, I'll go get the others, they can help, if we can find water i can-"

"When I'm gone," she continued as if she hadn't heard him, stopping only to cough harshly."Please, look after Nico, don't let him fade to nothingness. Please."

He couldn't make a coherent sound, just mumble, nod and attempt to hold back tears.

"I've seen the way you look at him Percy, don't distance yourself now-"She began choking, coughing brutally, more blood being released from her throat."Don't let him be alone again. You have my blessings."

With one final struggle she freed her other hand and placed something within his palm.

The Hades mythomagic figure she had stolen from the junkyard of the gods for Nico.

Her arms lost all their weight and fell, lifeless to the ground. Her head drooped and her eyes lost all colour. A single strand of black hair falling to cover her face in a last attempt at solitude.

Percy averted his eyes from the tragedy, eventually landing them on the mythomagic figure in his hand. He clutched it tightly, his knuckles turning white.

"I won't let you down Bianca." He whispered.

\---

As he returned to world of the living he found his body moving of it's own accord. His fingers laced around the Hades figure in his pocket and drew it out, cautiously extending it towards the broken boy.

"She wanted me to give you this."

He wanted his words to sound strong, comforting, but all he had managed to do was let the pain and worry seep through.

Nico looked up and his eyes blazed, his rage was blinding, as he surged to his feet.

"You liar!" he howled. "You promised you would keep her safe, you wold look out for her..."

His voice faltered, breaking, displaying the agony he felt. 

"I trusted you! And you betrayed it! This is why I hate people, for gods sakes-" he cut off, struggling to hold back tears.

He paced, fighting to keep his emotions in check.

Then suddenly, like a summer breeze, a warm, comforting band found it's way on to his shoulder turning him and piloting him into a hug, another hand on the small of his back holding him there.

Nico was clearly surprised, but seemed to melt into Percy's embrace, weeping openly and wrapping his hands around the older's waist. Pulling back slightly, Percy placed a finger beneath his chin, forcing him to look up at the older male. Giving him a sympathetic smile, he leaned in and pressed lightly against the younger's lips. Gracing it with the taste of sea-salt and blue cookies.

Then, without a word, he pulled back altogether and took Nico's unfurled hand in his, placing the Hades figure within.

Nico just stood there, shocked, a blush creeping it's way up onto his cheeks.

Silently Percy leant foward once again and kissed his cheek. Drawing back almost as quickly as he had the first time, he turned and walked away, leaving Nico standing holding his mythomagic figure, lost, clueless, alone and searching for answers.


End file.
